Symphonie des sentiments
by Smilefurus
Summary: Hannibal, qui désire se rendre au domicile de Will lors de l'absence de ce dernier, cède à ses envies. Lors d'une après-midi enneigée, il prend la route direction Wolf Trap, mais ses projets ne se déroulent pas comme prévu. [Assez fluff et tout gentil, se passe lors de la première saison.] OS


_**DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages, les lieux, ils ne m'appartiennent pas !_

 _J'espère que cet OS vous plaira ! Je vais écrire une deuxième version, une non censurée qui sera publié prochainement sur AO3 (même pseudo). Ceci est mon premier texte sur ce pairing, je croise les doigts pour que cette entrée dans le fandom soit réussie :)_

 _C'est plutôt fluff et gentillet, je vous rassure._ _Le rating M n'est pas là pour faire beau mais c'est ultra léger !_

 _Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

Hannibal Lecter appréciait la présence de Will à ses côtés, et lorsqu'il le désirait, le psychiatre ne se refusait jamais une petite visite discrète chez son patient.

L'homme regrettait de devoir faire cela en l'absence de ce dernier, mais il valait mieux garder secrètes les inspections qu'il menait depuis quelque temps maintenant.

Cet après-midi-là, une fois de plus, Hannibal céda à ses envies. Connaissant sur le bout des doigts l'emploi du temps de Will, le Dr Lecter sut qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre. Après tout, s'introduire dans le domicile du professeur en criminologie ne faisait de mal à personne, pas même aux chiens qui gagnaient à coup sûr un petit morceau de viande.

L'apparence soignée comme à son habitude, Hannibal vérifia qu'aucun rendez-vous ne se cachait dans son registre. Pas un seul, une chance rare. L'homme put fermer son cabinet et prendre la route direction Wolf Trap.

Devant la résidence de Graham, Dr Lecteur sembla un tantinet perplexe. La voiture de Will demeurait encore garée et aucunes traces de roue n'étaient visibles dans l'épaisse couche de neige qui recouvrait le tapis de verdure. Le gourmet inspira cinq longues secondes avant de hausser les épaules. Que Will soit à son domicile ou pas, rien ne changeait pour Hannibal, qui possédait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Il descendit de son véhicule, un léger sourire figé sur les lèvres, _un sourire couvert de sous-entendu._

Le psychiatre tapa trois fois à la porte, mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Il laissa s'écouler une minute avant de signifier à nouveau sa venue. L'homme fronça les sourcils, Will ne restait jamais silencieux à l'accoutumé. Intrigué, Hannibal colla son oreille gauche contre le bois et se concentra. Encore et toujours, rien. Quitte à trouver son patient en bonne compagnie, ou en bien mauvaise posture, le Dr Lecter jeta un coup d'œil aux fenêtres avant de pénétrer dans la maison non verrouillée. Il prépara d'avance et avec discrétion les portions de porc destinées à la tribu de chien, mais fut surpris en constatant que son appât ne fonctionnait plus. Au contraire, les canidés se jetèrent sur Hannibal et tirèrent son manteau en pleurant. « Tiens donc, en voilà un fait inhabituel…» souffla-t-il en reprenant sa manche. Prudent, il suivit les animaux et découvrit la raison d'un tel comportement de leur part. Leur maître deumerait allongé sur le sol du salon près de la cheminée éteinte. Le front luisant de sueur, il devait être plongé dans un horrible cauchemar. La vision du brun bougeant comme un insecte sur le tapis ne ravit pas Hannibal, qui posa son pardessus noir sur l'un des canapés afin de disposer de toute sa force pour tirer le corps de Will. Ce dernier pesait un certain poids, mais cela ne gêna en aucun cas son aîné qui réussit à le porter jusqu'à son lit. Après tout, le gastronome n'avait jamais eu de mal quant au transport de ses produits frais.

Will étant enfin installé avec décence, Hannibal emporta une chaise et s'assit à côté de son ami. Il put enfin se détendre, sa visite étant désormais couverte de bienveillance. « Il met toujours cet après-rasage médiocre... » songea le Dr Lecter en retirant ses gants en cuir. En guise de récompense pour son aide, il s'octroya quelques libertés et laissa balader ses doigts sur la peau douce de Will. Une telle proximité était-elle permise avec son patient, qui de surcroît le traquait inconsciemment au quotidien ? Hannibal sourit en avisant que certaines limites devaient être brisées, et que le jardin qu'était sa vie n'en avait aucune. En détaillant le visage de Will, le psychiatre aperçut une légère ecchymose sur la joue droite ce dernier. L'homme la toucha et fut peu étonné de voir se contracter les muscles de la mâchoire de son patient.

\- Qui est-ce… Dr Lecter ? Que faites-vous chez moi, nous n'avions pas rendez-vous me semble-t-il…  
\- Bonjour Will, il s'agit d'un passage courtois, et un peu de chance pour vous.

Will se gratta l'arrière du crâne en se redressant sur le matelas encore froid. « Un peu de chance ? » demanda-t-il avant de vérifier l'heure.

\- Oui, vous étiez inconscient au beau milieu de votre salon. Lorsque je suis arrivé, vos compagnons m'ont signalé votre accident en me traînant jusqu'à vous.  
\- Ce n'est donc pas grâce à vous, mais grâce aux chiens alors. Ce sont de bonnes bêtes.

Le professeur en criminologie tenta se lever du lit mais ce fut sans succès. Une douleur dans le bas du dos l'en empêcha. Hannibal posa ses deux paumes sur les épaules du brun et le força à reprendre sa place.

\- Le repos sera le meilleur des traitements pour vous Will, laissez-moi m'occuper de vous jusqu'à votre rétablissement.  
\- Non, il en est hors de question, j'ai un travail.  
\- Jack comprendra la situation et je tâcherai de faire au mieux pour écourter les maux. Faites-moi confiance.

Devant l'insistance du gourmet, Will acquiesça. Au fond de lui, il trouva la compagnie de son psychiatre étrange, plaisante et agréable. Plaisante, car il voyait l'homme comme une éclaircie dans ses moments de doutes. Agréable, car le Dr Lecter l'était avec lui. Ravi de cette décision, Hannibal se hissa sur ses deux jambes. « Très bien Will ! Ne bougez pas. Je sais que ce ne sera pas une tâche facile, mais il le faut pour récupérer votre énergie au plus vite. » L'homme quitta la pièce et se rendit dans la cuisine. En ouvrant le frigidaire, il imagina ce qu'il pouvait bien faire avec deux cuisses de poulet et de la purée. Grand amateur de haute gastronomie, ce n'était pas une habitude pour lui de travailler avec de telles denrées. Hannibal excellait dans le domaine de la chasse et connaître la provenance de ce qu'il dégustait avait une certaine importance à ses yeux. Un foie trop gras pouvait écœurer le consommateur, autant qu'une chair mal détaillée et encore pourvue de nerf. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas sa maison, ni le contenu de son congélateur. Hannibal s'empara donc des deux boîtes en plastique pleine, sans rechigner. Des abats pleins de vitamines ou un poumon en particulier auraient vite remis son patient sur pied, mais il s'en accommoda à la perfection en passant le tout au micro-onde. Il profita du temps de cuisson pour enlever sa cravate bleu nuit et ôter deux boutons de sa chemise. En plus de cela, l'homme raviva les braises de la cheminée, ce qui réchauffa les pièces du domicile Graham. Les chiens ne l'embêtèrent pas et vaquèrent à leurs occupations (ou plutôt, s'installèrent près du feu pour profiter de la chaleur).

Après cela, il amena le plateau repas au souffrant alité. Quand il vit le psychiatre approcher les bras chargés, Will se rehaussa. L'odeur poivrée de la muscade réveilla son appétit et son ventre gargouilla, un son qui n'échappa pas à l'ouïe développée de son aîné. « C'est bon signe si votre estomac grogne ! » affirma Hannibal en déposant l'assiette, les couverts, ainsi qu'une tasse de tisane sur la table de chevet. Will ne répondit pas et se contenta de hocher la tête.

\- Et vous, vous ne mangez pas ?  
\- Ce midi, j'ai pu savourer un excellent ris de veau aux morilles, accompagné d'un blanc sec.  
\- Vos goûts culinaires sont vraiment spéciaux Dr Lecter.

L'intéressé sourit à la remarque de son patient, tout en pensant que les paroles du brun n'étaient pas tout à fait exactes. Bien qu'aimant le ris de veau aux morilles, le Dr Lecter mentait en toute conscience, hormis pour le vin blanc. Tout en souhaitant un bon appétit au profiler, Hannibal songea qu'entre un thymus de veau et la jambe de l'un de ses nombreux contacts, il n'y avait qu'un pas.

\- Je ne vous demande pas quel goût tout cela a…  
\- Oui, après quelques mois de visite chez vous docteur, vous ne vous foulez plus. Je plaisante évidemment.

Hannibal eut l'air ahuri.

\- Vous vous mettez à l'humour alors… Contactez dès maintenant une personne qui pourrait vous apprendre les bases de cet art Will.  
\- Il ne faut pas toucher au votre, de bases.

Le gourmet s'avoua à moitié vaincu. Personne ne touchait à ses bases, à son jardin secret. Personne, sauf Will Graham. Sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il provoquait chez le docteur, Will continua à manger, tandis qu'Hannibal contempla le ciel couvert de nuage depuis la fenêtre. Son cœur battit à un rythme dont il ne parvenait pas à saisir le sens précis. Plus les semaines passèrent et plus l'organe compressa sa poitrine, qu'il soit ou non avec son patient. Il lui suffisait de penser « Will » pour activer la machine.

\- Rassurez-moi au moins sur la cuisson.  
\- Le micro-onde a fait du bon boulot.  
\- Une brave bête, lui aussi.

Hannibal sentit sa peau brûler sous le regard de son ami. « Et votre thé ? » demanda-t-il en buvant une gorgée du sien. « Il est très bon, merci. » Pour une fois, l'homme ne voulut pas tricher et rien ne fut ajouté à la tisane. Pas de somnifère, pas de calmant.

\- C'est un malaise que vous avez fait avant mon arrivée ?  
\- Apparemment.

Lorsque Will eut fini, Hannibal débarrassa la vaisselle vide et ordonna à son cadet d'essayer de dormir. « Il fait froid. » déclara ce dernier en remonta la couverture épaisse jusqu'à son cou.

\- Pourtant, la cheminée est en marche… N'auriez-vous pas attrapé la grippe par hasard ?

\- Si c'est le cas, ne restez pas ici Dr Lecter.

\- Si c'est réellement le cas, il est trop tard Will. Et puis ce n'est pas moi qui ai perdu connaissance, c'est vous.

À nouveau, pas un mot ne voulut sortir de la bouche de Will Graham qui, en guise de réponse, eut un léger sourire gêné. Hannibal remarqua l'expression de son patient et tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas succomber au désir de rejoindre le brun dans le lit deux places.

\- Je m'en vais dans ce cas, si vous ne voulez plus moi.

\- Docteur… Hannibal. Non restez… Restez à mon chevet, s'il vous plaît.

Les yeux du psychiatre brillèrent, son plan fonctionnait. « Si vous insistez, je ne peux refuser. »

Après la fin du repas, la digestion berça Will qui commença à tomber dans les bras du sommeil. Hannibal profita de cet instant de répit pour faire la vaisselle et ainsi ne pas être submergé par la suite. Durant ce moment, l'esprit du docteur ne cessa de ressasser tout un tas d'idée. Les quelques plats récurés, l'homme retourna sur ses pas et refit son apparition dans la chambre du profiler, muni d'une bassine d'eau chaude et d'un gant de toilette. Le nez dans l'armoire du brun, il ne remarqua pas les sept paires d'yeux qui veillèrent sur lui. Huit, en comptant le regard à moitié vide de Will, dont les réflexions remuèrent l'âme. Hannibal ne fit pas le difficile et tira le premier pyjama venu. Il plaça les vêtements sur sa chaise et se posa au bord du matelas. Hannibal profita de ce rapprochement pour considérer les traits de Will avant de frôler du bout de l'index, du majeur et de l'annulaire le bras droit de son cadet, qui fit mine de sortir de sa torpeur. « Je vais vous débarbouiller un peu. Être habillé sous votre couverture ne doit pas être très confortable. » Will approuva le repousser, ce qui étonna le psychiatre. « C'est d'accord » murmura-t-il en retirant son jean et son pull.

Sentir les gouttes ruisseler sur son torse réconforta le brun. « Essayez de vous détendre Will. » Plus Hannibal passa le gant chaud sur sa peau et plus Will se relâcha. Le gourmet n'oublia pas une seule parcelle et demanda l'autorisation du principal intéressé lorsqu'il dut passer aux endroits intimes.

\- Je vais le faire moi-même Dr Lecter.

\- Cela vous gêne ?

\- Non… Ce n'est pas ça…

\- Qu'est-ce donc ? Oh Will, je comprends. Croyez-moi, il n'y aucune arrière pensée.

Will hésita une dizaine de secondes avant de relâcher le poignet du Dr Lecter. La bouche d'Hannibal s'étira pour former un sourire. Il s'attela donc à la tâche qu'il ne trouva pas déplaisante. L'homme ne désirait qu'une chose : Prendre soin de Will. Lui dévoiler le degré de son attachement, lui montrer leurs similitudes. Afin de pas noyer l'enseignant dans l'embarras, Hannibal ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps sous la ceinture de Will. « Merci… dit-il en enfilant le bas de son ensemble de nuit.

\- Pourquoi me remerciez-vous Will ?

\- Cela veut dire, merci de piocher dans votre précieux temps pour un simple patient.- Détrompez-vous, vous n'êtes pas qu'un simple patient pour moi. Jamais je n'ai traité un patient de la sorte, vous êtes bien plus.

Will garda le silence, les joues à peine rougies par la confession du Dr Lecter.

\- Vous avez encore froid ?  
\- Oui, malgré l'eau chaude et ma couverture épaisse.  
\- Puis-je user d'une méthode personnelle ?

Le plus jeune faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive. « Une… méthode personnelle ? » Hannibal balança la tête de haut en bas. Will déglutit en silence, avant d'accepter d'un timide « C'est… C'est d'accord Dr Lecter.

\- Ne me repoussez pas, ou cela n'aura aucune efficacité… »

Réjoui, le psychiatre retira ses chaussures puis, tout en s'ancrant au regard de son patient qui peina à ne pas dévier le sien, Hannibal prit place sous la couverture. Les deux hommes furent séparés par trois dangereux centimètres. Jugeant cela insuffisant, Will recula. « Je vous le répète encore Will… Faites-moi confiance. » L'enseignant s'approcha à nouveau de son aîné.

\- Vous me semblez être tendu.  
\- C'est vous qui me troublez, Dr Lecter. Je ne sais absolument pas ce que vous comptez me faire.

Hannibal mit fin aux doutes du brun et le serra dans ses bras. Il ne put le cacher, son cœur s'emballa et Will put le sentir contre sa poitrine. Tant de temps, le Dr Lecter avait rêvé de cette étreinte, tant de temps d'envie , celle d'être cerné par son parfum. Sous les larges paumes de son psychiatre, Will ferma les yeux et enlaça à son tour le buste de Hannibal. Déconcerté par une vague de sentiment, sa langue se délia un peu et il se glissa dans le jeu des confidences.

\- C'est un endroit où je me sens bien Docteur…

\- Vous pouvez y rester tant que vous voulez, la nuit entière même.

\- Pourquoi pas la nuit entière…

\- Très bien, avec plaisir dans ce cas.

Lorsque ces mots atteignirent ses oreilles, ce fut au tour de Will de subir le rythme frénétique des sentiments capricieux. Les prunelles du gourmet s'illuminèrent, il sut que leurs cœurs battirent à l'unisson.

\- La vie est faite d'instant, plus ou moins compréhensible, où l'on ne saisit pas ce que l'on ressent, ce qui nous tombe sur la tête. Le premier regard, là où j'ai compris que vous et moi nous ressemblions.

\- Où voulez vous en venir Dr Lecter ?

\- Je remercie la vie de m'avoir offert un ami comme vous, Will. Elle me donne gracieusement la possibilité d'éprouver de l'affection, beaucoup d'affection pour vous. Ce que je veux vous dire, c'est qu'à travers mon regard, vous êtes bien plus qu'un simple patient, mais aussi bien plus qu'un simple ami. Puis-je passer à la seconde étape ?

\- Oui…

Hannibal glissa son index sous le menton de Will et lui redressa le visage. Il s'en approcha avec lenteur puis s'empara de ses lèvres. Douces, comme il les avait imaginé, chaudes, comme elles l'étaient. Son patient lui rendit le baiser, un retour qui bouleversa le psychiatre tant il avait attendu ce moment. Coupés du monde, ils ne prêtèrent pas attention aux chiens, ni à l'averse bruyante qui tapa les fenêtres de la maison. Hannibal quitta la bouche de Will et voulut passer à la troisième étape, rendre fou ce dernier. Il lui embrassa le front, les joues, lui mordilla les lobes d'oreilles ainsi que le cou. Vous m'appartenez, songea-t-il. Une chaleur naquit entre le patient et le psychiatre. Hannibal devina le désir de son cadet à travers à son pantalon. Happé par l'exaltation, il plaqua Will dos au matelas et se retrouva au-dessus, à califourchon. Il attrapa les mains du profiler et les serra très fort. « Que ressentez-vous Will ?

\- Là, il est complexe de ne rien ressentir.

\- Je ne vous parle pas de la situation… Je parle de nous.

\- Si je ne ressentais rien, je ne vous laisserais pas me dominer ainsi. »

Une bonne réponse pour Hannibal, qui profita de cette soumission pour marquer la peau de l'enseignant. Les mains sous le tee-shirt du brun, il lui caressa le torse tout lui en susurrant « Cette nuit, vous êtes à moi. » Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Will. « Vous avez de drôle de goût, Dr Lecter... », ajouta-t-il tandis qu'il fondit sous la tendresse de son psychiatre.

x x x

Deux heures du matin. L'averse se calma et les nuages dans le ciel laissèrent une place pour la lune, qui éclaira aussitôt les quatre murs de la pièce. La sérénité régna dans la chambre, où seules les respirations des chiens assoupis se firent entendre, à l'instar de celles de leur maître et de son amant. À bout de souffle, Hannibal s'allongea et tenta d'apaiser son souffle erratique. Will fit de même, mais sembla inquiet. Lorsque son aîné remarqua le malaise, il n'attendit pas d'être reposé pour l'interroger.

\- Qu'avez-vous Will ?

\- Cela ne changera rien ? Je veux dire, allez vous me fuir ? Faire comme si de rien n'était ?

Hannibal eut envie de rire, mais parvint à se retenir afin de ne pas froisser le brun.

\- Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Vous ne comprenez donc pas ?

\- Comprendre ?

Will fronça les sourcils. « Vous me hantez Will. J'en ai fais l'aveu, vous n'êtes pas un patient comme un autre, plus qu'un ami.

\- Arrêtez de tourner autour du pot Dr Lecter.

\- Je ne peux être plus clair que cela, je vous apprécie au-delà de l'amitié. » confia Hannibal en enlaçant son amant.

« Je vous aime » s'avoua-t-il à lui-même en s'endormant.

* * *

 _C'est assez fluff, et j'espère que cette lecture n'a pas été déplaisante :)_

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser une trace de passage, et à bientôt peut-être pour un nouvel OS, ou pourquoi pas, une fiction !_


End file.
